


Пеппер принимает позу "Рука-лицо"

by herat



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пеппер в роли семейного психолога для Стива и Тони. Кэп приходит к ней выговориться, как к наиболее адекватному человеку, знакомому с закидонами Тони, Старк — как к бывшей девушке и хорошему другу. Выстоят ли нервы Пеппер, вот в чем вопрос?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пеппер принимает позу "Рука-лицо"

_\- А, может, Гвинет?_   
_\- Красивое имя, - осторожно соглашается Хеппи, на всякий случай прикрывая «самое сокровенное» ее новеньким чемоданчиком от Louis Vuitton. Его инстинкт самосохранения бьется в истерике._   
_-А фамилия будет… Пелтроу._   
_\- А вам не кажется, что это как-то?.._   
_Да, конечно, кажется! И ей совсем не нравится имя Гвинет! Боже милостивый, Гвинет! Но от своего собственного уже давно хочется разве что сигануть с крыши Stark Tower, молясь, чтобы Железный Человек не поймал ее в полете. Весь этот кошмар наяву и начался с одного обманчиво-невинного «мисс Поттс»…_

**1.**  
\- …Стив, я же просила…  
\- Да-да, я помню, просто Пеппер.  
И вы не смеете называть себя женщиной из слабой плоти и жаркой крови, если не растечетесь лужицей у ног смущенно улыбающегося Капитана Америки.  
\- Я могу чем-то помочь? – все же спросила Пеппер, собрав себя по тающим кусочкам. И национальная икона выдохнула с постыдным облегчением.  
\- Можете. Я не знаю, к кому еще обратиться, это касается Тони…  
\- Старк Индастрис с радостью возместит весь причиненный ущерб, и если у вас найдется минутка, наши юристы готовы обсудить конкретные цифры. Однако мистер Старк не будет сдавать никаких анализов до решения суда, и мы намерены твердо стоять на этом.  
Прошло добрых полминуты, прежде чем к Стиву вернулся дар речи.  
\- Анализов?  
\- Прости, это рефлекс, я работаю над собой. Каждый день.  
\- Вы определенно сможете мне помочь.  
И это не обещало ничего, ну, совершенно ничего хорошего.  
\- Что он опять натворил?..  
  
  
\- Старк!  
Стоит признать, злость творит с девушкой настоящие чудеса. А эта дверь все равно держалась на одном честном слове. Ник Фьюри застыл посреди очередной патриотической речи и воззрился на гостью в немом изумлении, наверняка, гадая, как она вообще попала на его супер-секретный летающий эсминец. Прости, Фил, отчаянные времена и все такое.  
\- Мисс Поттс? – спросил он явно под впечатлением от ее эффектного появления, пока Тони - тоже под впечатлением - дюйм за дюймом медленно сползал под стол.  
\- Простите, что прерываю, но нам с мистером Старком нужно кое-что обсудить. Вопрос жизни и смерти.  
\- Не отдавай меня ей, Ник, - в полупритворном ужасе взмолился Тони, - я главный спонсор комаААА!..  
Не дожидаясь реакции Фьюри, разрывавшегося между жаждой хлеба и жаждой зрелищ, Пеппер вывела своего начальника в коридор, крепко держа его за ухо.  
Кажется, Клинт и Наташа только что влюбились.  
  
  
\- Ты что, действительно, забрасываешь Капитана Америку пошлыми smsками?! – кинулась она в атаку, как только они остались наедине.  
Бедный Стив покрылся болезненным румянцем с головы до ног, демонстрируя ей самые невинные послания. И если это было самое невинное, что он мог показать…  
\- Я заявляю о своих намерениях.  
\- Что?.. Прости, ты что?  
\- Я заявляю о своих намерениях, - неохотно и неожиданно тихо повторил Тони, растирая покрасневшее ухо.  
\- О, нет! Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, скажи, что мне не придется вытаскивать из твоей постели Капитана Америку? Ты же потом не расплатишься с моими психоаналитиками. Которых будет очень много.  
Но вместо привычных самодовольных острот и льстивых обещаний ей ответила лишь напряженная тишина.  
\- Тони?  
Возможно, это были его губы, скривившиеся в горькой усмешке. А, может, подсказка во взгляде, увлеченно изучавшем ближайшую стену. Но два и два вдруг сложились во вполне очевидное четыре.  
\- Тони, ты что?..  
Произнести слова, уже соскальзывающие с языка, в одном предложении с именем кормильца доброй половины столичных таблоидов было просто физически невозможно. Поэтому Пеппер ограничилась коротким и красноречивым:  
\- Вау!  
\- Я никогда всерьез не ухаживал за женщинами! - его правда. Потенциальные соискательницы на сердце и банковский счет Тони Старка обычно сдавались без боя. А зачастую и сами, не зная пощады, шли в наступление. Даже их собственный роман, бесславно почивший спустя всего пару месяцев, начался не с цветов и подарков, а с фейерверка вырвавшейся на волю энергии холодного термояда, чуть не превратившего лабораторию Оби в братскую могилу. - И я никогда не интересовался мужчинами. Что мне было делать?  
\- Что-то, что не включало бы в себя балладу о члене Стива, который ты, кстати, умудрился так подробно изучить когда?  
\- В общей душевой на эсминце, - раздраженно сознался «гений».  
Пеппер сделалось нехорошо. Иск о сексуальном преследовании, поданный на Старка не какой-нибудь жадной до славы старлеткой, а национальным героем Америки, со всеми впечатляющими публичными последствиями, пронесся у нее перед глазами, словно ускользающая жизнь.  
\- Тони, если ты действительно настроен так серьезно, рано или поздно тебе придется поговорить со Стивом.  
\- А в качестве предсмертного желания я попрошу поцелуй, да?  
\- Просто сделай так, как я сказала. Пока Стив еще не еще истлел от стыда, читая твои порно-записки. В конце концов, в качестве предсмертного желания ты можешь попросить гораздо больше.  
Оглядываясь назад, можно с уверенностью утверждать, что это был самый худший совет за всю ее долгую и местами даже успешную карьеру чести, совести и разума Энтони Эдварда Старка.

 

 **2.**  
Самое страшное изобретение двадцать первого века – это телефон. Особенно, когда он оживает посреди лучшего первого свидания в твоей жизни. Особенно, когда полный раскаяния голос Капитана Америки сообщает тебе, что нахрен сломал Тони Старка.  
«Должно быть, он все-таки потребовал свой поцелуй», - мелькнула в голове Пеппер кощунственная мысль. О которой она ни капельки не сожалела.  
\- Стив, не скупись на детали. Мне нужно знать, что именно ты… сломал.  
Что именно сломал Стив, стало ясно уже через несколько секунд, когда из его сбивчивой покаянной речи, словно черт из табакерки, выскочило имя Говарда Старка. А потом снова. И снова. И снова. И снова. И снова…  
Продолжать дальше не имело смысла: «поломка» была найдена. Остался сущий пустяк: всего-навсего починить Тони Старка.  
  
  
К тому моменту, как Пеппер добралась до особняка, Тони уже предсказуемо напился до зеленых чертей и розовых гиппопотамов и на радостях пытался объяснять своим новым воображаемым собутыльникам… Что-то, что нормальный человек вроде нее не смог бы повторить и на трезвую голову. А судя по тому, как вдохновенно Старк размахивал зажатым в руке паяльником, черти и гиппопотамы в ответ несли абсолютную ересь.  
\- Тони, опусти паяльник, и никто не пострадает.  
\- _Просто сделай так, как я сказала_ , - передразнил ее пьяный гений вместо того, чтобы послушно разоружиться, демонстрируя мирные намерения. – Благодарю за совет, мисс Потс, что бы я без вас делал?  
\- Стоял бы в очереди за новой печенью.  
И это только навскидку. Бывали дни, а еще чаще ночи, например, такие как сегодня, когда Пеппер казалось, что без ее посильной помощи Старк не справился бы даже с собственными шнурками.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты подумал…  
\- У них был роман! - с готовностью подтвердил ее худшие подозрения Тони, подливая в опустевший стакан проверенное лекарство от сердечных царапин.  
\- Да, вот именно об этом. Абсолютная чушь.  
\- Пеппер, отец искал его, как одержимый. Годами!  
Это… Да, если честно, это выглядело несколько подозрительно. Но одних подозрений было мало, чтобы показывать пальцем на Капитана Америку.  
\- Даже если у Говарда и были какие-то чувства к Стиву – в чем ты меня так и не убедил – это еще не значит, что они были взаимными.  
Но логика гениев в принципе никогда не пересекалась с логикой простых смертных. Логика пьяных гениев тем более петляла где-то на обманчиво близком горизонте.  
\- Ты видела старую хронику? Мы ведь во многом похожи: и внешностью, и по характеру. Если уж у отца ничего не вышло, то мне не стоит даже пытаться.  
\- Тони, ты уж определись, чего хочешь: чтобы у них был роман, или чтобы не было!  
\- Я хочу, как раньше, тихо-мирно сочинять баллады о члене Стива и не думать о том, что мой отец, возможно, проскакал на нем пол-войны!  
  
  
Остаток ночи Пеппер провела, защищая грудью остатки некогда богатой коллекции виски и попутно пытаясь убедить Тони в том, что в лабиринте военных архивов Щ.И.Т.а не была похоронена шокирующая правда о большой и светлой любви Стива Роджерса и Говарда Старка.  
И вдобавок ко всему, выбегая из дома, она забыла надеть белье. Еще совсем чуть-чуть – буквально минут двадцать – и это действительно было бы самое лучшее первое свидание в ее жизни.

 

 **3.**  
\- Мы все проголосовали за тебя, родная, - сообщила ей мама, подняв с постели вместе с восходящим солнцем.  
\- И тебе тоже доброго утра, - зевнула в ответ Пеппер. И повесила трубку.  
Город, который никогда не спит, еще дремал. Первые робкие лучи рассвета вовсю флиртовали с легкой тюлью, и где-то неподалеку заливались чудом уцелевшие в сердце Манхеттена птицы. Запах свежего хлеба с корицей, воровато проскользнув в приоткрытое окошко, манил за собой в небольшую, но безумно популярную семейную пекарню на углу…  
И сонный внутренний голос настойчиво шептал, что им лучше не знать подробностей. По крайней мере, до второй чашки кофе.  
  
  
\- Мы болеем за вас, мисс Поттс, - с ободряющей улыбкой, намертво приклеенной к губам, призналась ей секретарша и, уходя, оставила на столе аж два пончика с карамелью и сахарной пудрой.  
Курьер, заскочивший в лифт в последнюю секунду, слюнявый прыщавый подросток в самом начале трудного и извилистого пути к половой зрелости, прошелся по ее фигуре липким оценивающим взглядом и, то ли обвиняя, то ли извиняясь, вынес свой вердикт:  
\- Вот если бы мы встретись вчера, я бы точно проголосовал за вас.  
Внутренний голос начинал паниковать.  
  
  
Встреча с военными закончилась тем, что Роуди недрогнувшей рукой конфисковал у половины гарнизона телефоны и клятвенно пообещал, что ни один солдат сегодня не прорвется в интернет. А ближе к обеду доставили подарок с наилучшими пожеланиями от Старка: произведение искусства на восьмидюймовой шпильке из новой, еще не брошенной на растерзание Нью-Йоркским модницам коллекции Jimmy Choo.  
Внутренний голос медленно, но верно впадал в истерику  
  
  
Тони взял трубку с пятой попытки, и к тому времени ее внутренний голос уже полчаса как благоразумно притворялся мертвым.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Уверен, однажды мы вместе еще посмеемся над этим, - легкомысленно пообещал Старк.  
\- До или после того, как я закопаю твой труп?  
\- Это зависит от того, получила ли ты мой подарок.  
После двадцати минут на этих шпильках у Пеппер начались слуховые галлюцинации, в которых ее бедные ноги сознавались во всех мыслимых грехах и молили о ванне со льдом. Но нельзя же требовать практичности от произведения искусства!  
\- Тони, чистосердечное признание – твой друг.  
\- Просто пробей свое имя в Googlе и сама все узнаешь.  
Судя по нарастающему шуму, Железный Человек только что взмыл в небо.  
\- Трус!..  
  
  
Итак. Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что Тони наконец-то объяснился со Стивом, и ей больше никогда – никогда, никогда, никогда! – не придется читать его порно-поэмы. Плохая новость была в том, что какой-то прыткий репортер, как минимум, зависнув под потолком, запротоколировал их первый поцелуй во всех красках и со всех возможных ракурсов. Если, конечно, то, как Тони Старк насилует языком рот прижатого к стене национального героя Америки, можно назвать поцелуем. И уж совсем паршивая новость. И без того популярный интернет-портал решил заполучить себе еще парочку подписчиков, устроив интерактивное голосование за сомнительный титул лучшей «спутницы» Железного Человека.  
И по всему выходило, что вины самого Тони здесь нет никакой, но сделать с ним что-нибудь… неприятное почему-то все равно иррационально хотелось.  
  
  
Особняк Мстителей был необычайно тих для пристанища такой «исключительной» компании. По донесениям разведки – в лице, конечно, же Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.Са – Тор без зазрения совести променял общество боевых товарищей на возможность «воспарить под Радужный мост» с прекрасной Джейн. Брюс забаррикадировался в лаборатории и вот уже четыре часа не подавал признаков жизни, что было вполне нормально для Брюса. Наташа занималась вещами, которые стерлись из его баз данных через тридцать секунд после того, как были озвучены вслух. Тони и Стив предсказуемо спешно улетели в неизвестном направлении, путая следы. И только Клинт…  
\- Хотя это лучше один раз увидеть, - порекомендовал дворецкий.  
Клинт обосновался на ринге и с упоением пускал стрелы в голограмму Фила Коулсона.  
\- О, мисс Поттс!..  
\- Если ты скажешь, что голосовал за меня, я изобью тебя своими новыми туфлями, - предупредила Пеппер. – И, поверь мне на слово, ты не хочешь знать, на что способны эти шпильки.  
\- Со всем уважением, но вы видели остальных претенденток?  
Ей незачем было смотреть на остальных претенденток, большинство из них она отлично запомнила, по долгу службы выпроваживая из постели босса.  
\- Чем Фил заслужил такую немилость?  
\- Он саботирует мою личную жизнь. Медленно и методично, - выпустив очередную стрелу, пожаловался лучник. – Нет, серьезно, я только что отменил уже шестое свидание из-за того, что этот садист снова в последний момент назначил меня на операцию, в которой даже не нужен снайпер! Зачем вообще назначать меня на операцию, в которой не нужен снайпер?!  
На самом деле у Пеппер были кое-какие мысли на этот счет, но она тактично помалкивала. Уж если парень, прозванный Соколом за свое исключительное зрение, не замечает тоскливых взглядов, которыми его бомбардирует непосредственный начальник, то ее слова вряд ли что-то изменят.  
\- Не хотите попробовать? – тем временем щедро предложил Клинт, протягивая лук. - Здорово снимает напряжение.  
\- Я не настолько зла на Фила.  
\- Это не обязательно должен быть Коулсон.  
Всего один щелчок пальцев, и в мгновение ока старая мишень превратилась в улыбающегося Тони Старк. И, видит Бог, Пеппер с пугающей радостью пустила стрелу ему прямо в лоб. Попала она, правда, много ниже, но так было даже лучше.  
  
  
Кстати, на исходе дня Пеппер финишировала третьей, уступив Стиву серебро с минимальным отрывом. А на первое место с предсказуемо огромным перевесом голосов вырвалась… мисс Венесуэла 2008.

 

 **4.**  
Наслаждение растекалось по телу жаркой ленивой волной, едва обгоняя мягкие губы. Эти прекрасные, не знавшие стыда губы, пытавшиеся отыскать самые звонкие струны, самые чувствительные точки. Пальцы беспомощно сминали простыни, в то время как чужие ладони бесстыдно прокладывали дорогу веренице жадных пьянящих поцелуев. И низ живота сводило сладкой судорогой предвкушения. Забудьте все, что она говорила о первых свиданиях. Поэмы должны быть сложены и спеты о сегодняшней ночи...  
\- Пеппер, где тебя черти носят?! - неожиданно молвил телефон - отключенный именно на этот случай! - голосом Тони Старка.  
И волна, та прекрасная жаркая волна, омывавшая жгучим желанием каждую клеточку ее дрожащего от нетерпения тела, вмиг обернулась льдом.  
\- Тони?! Но... как?  
\- Эй, я как бы Тони Старк, - и самое печальное: это действительно все объясняло.  
\- Сейчас не самый... - губы наконец-то добрались до внутренней стороны ее бедер, и она не смогла сдержать капитулирующего стона, когда зубы, дразня, слегка прикусили чувствительную кожу, - ...ах! Не самый удачный момент.  
\- Пеппер, - протянул ее навязчивый собеседник, и даже через искры, полыхавшие под опущенными веками, можно было разглядеть его грязную ухмылку, - я надеюсь, ты там с кем-то, а не сама с собой?  
\- Если только ты не звонишь предупредить о конце света... Хотя нет, даже если ты звонишь предупредить о конце света...  
\- Мне нужно знать, как делать минет.  
\- Пока, Тони.  
К сожалению, ее телефон переметнулся в стан противника.  
\- У тебя это здорово получается! - губы безжалостно замерли в сантиметре от той сладкой точки, где их так ждали. - То есть получалось, когда мы были вместе. Расслабьтесь, кто бы вы ни были. У нас со Стивом сегодня премьера, и я не хочу, чтобы он разочаровался. Ну же, Пеппер, я никогда не был по другую сторону процесса, я понятия не имею, что делать.  
\- Ты построил ядерный реактор из металлолома. В пещере. На глазах у банды вооруженных боевиков. Ты справишься.  
\- Те боевики едва умели читать, а Стив наверняка узнает, если я сделаю что-то не так!  
\- Старк, ты сейчас очень рискуешь заснуть сегодня ночью и больше никогда не проснуться, - не выдержав, предупредила...  
\- Романова? Что ты там... Ооо...  
Это определенно было плохое "Ооо...", обещавшее много неловких минут, а может, даже неловких часов в ближайшем и отдаленном будущем.  
\- Вы даже не представляете, что сейчас творите в моем воображении!  
\- Лучше бы тебе не заканчивать это предложение.  
К сожалению, взывать к благоразумию Тони Старка в виду отсутствия такового было несколько проблематично. Так что очередной гарантированной порно-баллады их спас приглушенный голос Капитана Америки:  
\- Тони, открой дверь! Послушай, если ты еще не готов, мы можем... притормозить. Или совсем остановиться.  
\- Только не говори, что ты заперся в ванной?  
\- И тебе бы стоило. В конце концов, нашу Наташу прозвали Черной Вдовой не за красивые глазки.  
\- Стив, заходи! - мстительно пригласила Пеппер, от души надеясь, что ее голос достигнет ушей Супер солдата.  
Он достиг.  
\- Что здесь?..  
\- Все в порядке, честное слово. Тони готов. На все сто десять процентов. Просто это его первый раз, так что будь нежным. И не двигай бедрами.  
\- Стив, представляешь, у нее там Романова в спальне! - не остался в долгу Старк. - Мы обязательно должны поделиться опытом. Наташа, если ты очень хорошо попросишь, я даже могу показать тебе парочку трюков, от которых Пеппер так кричала, что соседи с нами потом неделю не разговаривали.  
\- Роджерс, просто привяжи его к кровати и заткни рот кляпом!  
\- О, БДСМ! – обрадовался Тони. - Мое кодовое слово...  
На этом чудовищно неловком моменте Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С. - храни его Господь и гений Тони Старка - как истинный джентльмен, отключил соединение.  
Кажется, поэма о сегодняшней ночи выйдет короткой и очень печальной.  
\- Однажды я его все-таки убью, - вслух замечталась Наташа, уткнувшись лицом ей в живот.  
И Пеппер поймала себя на том, что не спешит ее отговаривать.

 

 **5.**  
Этот день не задался с самого утра. Для начала кофеварка решила, что прикосновение великого Тони Старка просто обязывает ее однажды превратиться в оружие массового поражения, и именно сегодня день «Х» наконец-то настал. Новая блузка сдалась без боя, но враг не знал пощады. Следующие полтора часа – которые Пеппер тут же затолкала в самый темный уголок своей памяти – она провела в неисправном лифте с парочкой воссоединившихся после долгой разлуки эксгибиционистов. В пробке, в которой они с Хеппи увязли по дороге на работу, вполне можно было встретить подходящего мужчину, выносить ребенка и отправить его в колледж. Долгожданное свидание с Наташей, на целых три недели застрявшей под палящим мексиканским солнцем и ловко приспособившей закодированный канал связи для секса по телефону, пришлось отложить из-за… Впрочем, у ее был не тот уровень доступа, чтобы знать об этом. И, наконец, у Лиззи, официального трудоголика №2 «Старк Индастрис» отошли воды прямо посреди совещания. Вселенная честно намекала.  
К сожалению, Тони, сам того не замечая, отлично выдрессировал ее за прошедшие годы. Он щелкал пальцами, и Пеппер срывалась с места. Это был условный рефлекс, от которого компетентная мисс Поттс к собственному стыду так и не смогла до конца избавиться.  
\- Это должен быть вопрос жизни и смерти, - предупредила она, спускаясь в гараж вместо того, чтобы обняться с бутылкой хорошего белого вина – откуда-нибудь из безмятежной солнечной Италии - нырнуть в душистую пенную ванну и дождаться там возвращения Наташи, сколько бы времени это не заняло. – Иначе он таковым станет!  
\- На вашем месте я бы не рискнул, - разлетелся по лестнице мягкий, с едва заметными нотками жалости голос Д.Ж.А.Р.В.И.С.а, решившего присоединиться к Вселенной.  
Благородная, но, увы, заранее обреченная кампания по спасению самых стойких нервных клеток мисс Поттс с треском провалилась под натиском вероломного противника. Тони Старк - чтоб его разорвало и подбросило! - стоял посреди собственной мастерской, опираясь на одно колено и демонстрируя неподготовленным зрителям заветную бархатную коробочку.  
\- Ну и как тебе?  
Пеппер снова, в который раз за последние месяцы, стало нехорошо. К счастью, при ближайшем рассмотрении простое золотое колечко оказалось ей явно не по размеру. Впрочем, это наводило на еще более тревожные мысли.  
\- Тони, со всей любовью: ты в уме?  
\- Племянница Пегги Картер нарезает вокруг Стива круги, словно оголодавшая акула, - с нескрываемым негодованием, у простых смертных величавшимся банальной ревностью, сообщил «гений». - Я должен пометить свою территорию.  
Он должен _что_?  
\- А не легче ли просто пописать на него в таком случае?  
\- Не знаю, чем вы занимаетесь в постели с Романовой – и теперь уже, наверно, не хочу – но я не настолько раскован.  
Дело тут совсем не в ревности, вдруг поняла Пеппер, глядя сквозь давно изученную маску, настоящее произведение искусства из колючего сарказма и циничных ухмылок. Хотя и ее тоже хватает. Просто Тони наконец-то встретил «правильного» человека и спешил привязать его к себе, пока тот не одумался. А это значит, будет много прессы. Толпы бьющихся в экстазе журналистов, десятки памятных пресс-конференций и священный ужас в совете директоров, который она теперь возглавляет. А это значит:  
\- Мне надо выпить.  
\- Ты так и не ответила, понравилось ли тебе кольцо. Потому что у меня есть еще восемь. И поза… Я правильно стоял? Все должно быть идеально. Еще нам надо придумать речь...  
У Пеппер по спине пробежал холодок.  
\- Нам?  
\- Позволю себе напомнить, мисс Поттс, что я предупреждал…  
За ее спиной щелкнул дверной замок.  
  
  
В течение следующих четырех часов Энтони Эдвард Старк сделал предложение Вирджинии Поттс двадцать семь раз. Это ровно на двадцать семь раз больше, чем способно было выдержать то, что осталось от ее психики. Ближе к концу Пеппер все же удалось добраться до запасов спиртного в гостиной. Пережить двадцать восьмое предложение руки и сердца с бутылкой мартини в руке было гораздо легче...  
  
  
Статья «История Золушки и разбитое сердце Капитана Америки» вышла в тираж уже на следующее утро. Питеру очень, очень, очень, очень, очень повезло, что он вступил в ряды Мстителей гораздо позже.

 

_…больше всего она будет скучать по коллекции обуви. Обломись, Старк. Половина женского населения Нью-Йорка отдала бы своего первенца за право обладания этим шкафом. Пеппер и сама бы, наверняка, отдала, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер._   
_Когда слухи об их с Тони воссоединении пересекли американскую границу… Скажем так, одним захолустным городком на карте Мексики стало меньше. Кто их вообще считает? Сейчас Наташа под присмотром бдительного ока Фила и еще тринадцати агентов летит домой, а Пеппер спешно прощается со своей любимой коллекцией. Она девять лет не была в отпуске, ей срочно нужно отдохнуть где-нибудь на необитаемом острове в сердце Бермудского треугольника._   
_\- Вы уверены, что это необходимо, мисс Поттс? – снова спрашивает Хеппи, прикрываясь чемоданом, словно Капитан Америка - своим щитом. И тут же испуганно поправляется. - То есть, мисс Пелтроу?_   
_\- А ты вообще читал отчет Фила, который прислал Тони? Я подкупила медперсонал, чтобы Наташе вкололи лошадиную дозу снотворного. Меня не должно быть в стране, когда она придет в сознание._   
_К сожалению, человек предполагает, а располагает… Капитан Америка._   
_\- Мисс Поттс, - доносится из-за входной двери после деликатного, но настойчивого стука, - это Стив, у вас отключен телефон..._   
_Сердце в груди подскакивает к горлу и проваливается куда-то в желудок. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет. Хватит. Баста!_   
_Пеппер прикладывает указательный палец к губам и медленно пятится к спальне._   
_\- План «Б», - шепчет она, утягивая за собой застывшего на месте Хеппи._   
_План «Б» включает в себя пожарную лестницу и восемь пролетов вниз в отчаянной надежде спастись от национального героя Америки. К сожалению, похоже, что дурманящие разум мечты о свободе и психотерапии так и останутся всего лишь несбыточными мечтами._   
_Над ее балконом завис Железный человек._


End file.
